Aprendiendo a Aprender
by saning81
Summary: No dudes de que mi amor por ti será eterno. El inicio de una nueva forma de ver la vida en días comunes y no tan comunes.
1. Lágrimas

Tenía ganas de escribir algo triste y este momento era perfecto, pero no lo termine como en principio lo tenía pensado, espero que les guste. Gracias

He decidido raptarme nuevamente el universo creado por **Masashi Kishimoto**, para crear una nueva historia alterna entre sus personajes, pero sigue siendo su único dueño él.

Ya saben que mis histoiras son yaoi, asi que si no los agrada el género pues mejor no lean.

Y si por alguna razón no van al día con el manga u anime, tampoco es muy recomendable leer.

* * *

**+Lágrimas+**

**.**

**.**

Era más de media noche Iruka estaba sentado en el piso recargado contra la pared, entre sus brazos sostenía a Kakashi a quien la luz de la luna iluminaba haciéndole parecer más joven y más hermoso, tranquilo sin respirar…

Horas antes Naruto había logrado detener el ataque de Pain y convencer a Nagato de que aquello que buscaba jamás traería la paz que tanto quería, después de eso Konan y Nagato habían decidido volver a su aldea, no sin antes hacer cuanto pudieran por ayudar a salvar tantas vidas como les fuera posible. Nagato había utilizado más chakra del esperado por lo que usar su técnica de resurrección ahora no funcionaba, lo más que pudo hacer fue ceder lo que de chakra le quedaba para que Tsunade-sama por medio de Katsuyu ayudará a los heridos más graves a estabilizarse, Konan por su lado había logrado limpiar gran parte de los escombros y levantar varias tiendas de campaña, ella había pedido permiso a Tsunade para que el cuerpo de Yahiko fuera sepultado en Konoha y asi dejar claro que la aldea de la Lluvia a partir de esa tarde tendría un pacto inquebrantable de amistada con la Hoja, Tsunade acepto creyendo y confiando que a Jiraya le daría mucho gusto saber que sus antiguos alumnos habían comprendido sus deseos, aunque fuera algo tarde.

Estaba realmente agotada y de no ser por el chakra que Nagato le cedió habría caído en coma o quizás hasta muerto, pero ahora se encontraba estable dando órdenes de cómo atender a los shinobi heridos, vigilando personalmente el avance de Shizune y Fukasu-sama y enviando mensajes de ayuda a la aldea de la Arena, el Arroz y el Té, mientras tanto el padre de Shikamaru se encontraba con un equipo revisando los daños de los edificios de Konoha y haciendo un conteo de los víveres disponibles, por su parte Ibiki y su equipo se encontraba en las áreas libres de Konoha dirigiendo los trabajos de cómo distribuir las tiendas de campaña que albergarían a ninjas y población de la aldea. Kotetsu y otros ninjas se encontraban vigilando a los civiles… después de todo no todo se había perdido o al menos eso querían y necesitaban creer en ese momento.

_-Lo siento Iruka-san_

Desde ese momento Iruka se había concentrado en sentir el chakra de Kakashi a quien había visto antes de iniciar su lucha con uno de los cuerpos de Pain, Iruka había querido regresar a ese lugar, para ayudarlo, pero antes de lograrlo tuvo que ayudar a otros ninjas y finalmente había sido alcanzado por un edificio que cayo como si fuera un castillo de naipes, Katsuyu lo había protegido.

Apenas supo que Naruto había vuelto comenzó a buscar a Kakashi, pues no lograba sentir su chakra

_-¿Kakashi-sensei, está fuera de la aldea?_

Una vez que termino su lucha con Nagato, Naruto se dispuso a acompañarlo con Tsunade, para que le ofreciera ayuda, durante el camino se esforzó al máximo para lograr sentir el chakra de sus amigos, podía sentir el chakra de Shikamaru que presentaba algún problema a causa de un dolor físico, pero nada de cuidado, los demás presentaban heridas y cansancio, pero todos estaban vivos, cuando logró sentir el chakra de Iruka, salio de la tienda jalando a Sakura con él. Mientras corría podía sentir también el chakra de Sai, Anko y Yamato acercándose a la aldea. Se esforzó una última vez en sentir el chakra de Kakashi, pero no estaba había un hueco tan grande como el que había sentido en el chakra de Iruka.

-¿Naruto, qué ocurre? Aun no curo tus heridas, necesitas descansar.

-Sakura ayúdame, Iruka-sensei, tengo que encontrar a Iruka-sensei.

-Katsuyu-sama, por favor tome mi chakra, tome mi energía natural, pero tráigalo de vuelta.

-Lo siento Iruka-san, él se ha ido.

-Por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR.

Ese grito los hizo llegar más pronto a su lado ahí estaba, hincado frente a Kakashi quien tenía dos clones de Katsuyu sobre su pecho, Iruka abrazo fuertemente a Kakashi, rogándole que volviera.

-¿Iruka-sensei?

Sakura, no necesito nada más para saber que el sensei de su equipo 7 ya no estaba ahí. Naruto trato de ponerse al lado de Iruka pero este alargo su brazo…- Ahora no, Naruto, ahora no…

Fue así como Sakura pudo darse cuenta de la herida que Iruka tenía en el costado derecho, incluso podía verse el trozo de cristal que tenía incrustado

-Sakura-san ayúdame, él necesita ayuda y una manta esta helado, ayúdame por favor.

-Vamos Iruka-sensei, deje a Naruto ayudarlo a llevar a… a Kakashi-sensei y apóyese en mi, necesitan ser revisados.

Naruto cargo el cuerpo de Kakashi, con el mayor cuidado posible y Sakura tomo por el costado izquierdo a Iruka, para llevarlo a donde se estaban dando los cuidados a los heridos.

-Tsunade-sama, me dirijo hacia usted, Iruka-san, no esta bien y está herido… También llevamos el cuerpo de Kakashi-san

Tsunade no pudo evitar dar un fuerte golpe contra la mesa que tenía para revizar cada acción de Konoha, el chakra comenzaba a agotarse Shizune y Fukasu ya estaba estables, pero demasiado débiles, Nagato al fin se había desmayado debido a que le había dado todo su chakra a ella.

Kiba y Lee ayudaron a llevar a Iruka a otra de las zonas de la tienda, mientras que Chouji ayudaba a Naruto a llevar el cuerpo de Kakashi a otra zona, el silencio cayo sobre Konoha, el dolor que Iruka no se permitía soltar estaba presente en cada ser de la aldea, en ese momento Pakkun se materializo frente a Tsunade-sama.

-Kakashi-kun, hizo un nuevo pacto con nosotros, si él se va dos de nosotros podremos permanecer al lado de Iru-chan, hasta que nuevamente un miembro de su línea de sangre firme el pacto y todos podamos volver…

-¿Quiénes se quedarán?

-Se ha decidido, pero si Iru-chan, no firma el pacto no terminará de completarse por ahora solo yo podré permanecer aquí. ¿Puedo ver a Kakashi?

-¡Ino!

-Sí Tsunade-sama

-Lleva a Pakkun donde Kakashi

Tsunade apretó fuerte sus labios, hasta lastimarse y se dirigió donde Sakura quien ayudada por otra enfermera y un médico estabilizaban a Iruka, para poder extraer el cristal incrustado.

-He tenido que sedarlo, maestra.

-Por ahora es mejor. ¡Bien traigan una bata para mí, yo haré la extracción!, Sakura ve donde Hinata y vuelve aquí para avisarme de su progreso.

Desde algún otro lugar Kakashi se encontraba sentado frente a su padre, sentía el frió de su cuerpo, pero no le incomodaba, solo en el interior, muy en el interior de su alma, podía sentir un calor parecido a una llamaba que se movía y al ritmo de la voz que a lo lejos lo llamaba.

_-Vuelve Kakashi, vuelve a __mí_

-¿Quién es? Kakashi

-Es Iruka, Iruka umino

-Háblame de él

-Espera un poco ya casi llego a su parte en mi historia

Kakashi sonrío y su padre avivo el fuego que les proporcionaba luz en aquella inmensa oscuridad.

-Jajaja, tendrías que haber visto a Iru-chan cuando al fin me atrevía a declararle mi amor, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parece una persona muy calmada y metódica, cuando lo hacen enojar su voz y sus golpes son realmente fuertes.

-¿Acaso no quería aceptar tus sentimientos?

-No fue eso precisamente, más bien estaba cansado de que yo lo persiguiera día y noche sin poder decirle más que "hola", cuando al fin me paraba frente a él. Cuando al fin pude pedirle salir conmigo me golpeo tan fuerte que me envío al otro lado de la calle y después me grito. _**–Pudo haberlo pedido desde la primera vez que le pregunte el por qué me perseguía y evitarme este estrés.**_

Después de eso todo fue más fácil y yo ador… o… adoraba verlo sonrojarse. Me alegra haberle visto antes de venir aquí, pero no logré decirle algo muy importante.

-Umino, mmm me parece haber conocido a su padre, si no estoy mal puedo entender porque te gusta tanto ese joven, él siempre fue amable conmigo igual que su esposa, fueron de las pocas personas que no dudaron de mis acciones.

Kakashi sonrió ampliamente y siguió narrando la historia de él e Iruka, ahora esa era la historia principal de la cual se desprendían las demás.

Sakumo lo escuchaba atentamente, estaba totalmente convencido de que ese joven había logrado sanar la herida que él le había causado y en parte estaba feliz quizás de otra forma no se habrían conocido.

Kakashi seguía narrando su historia, por momentos se quedaba callado pues seguía escuchando la voz de Iruka y esa llama en su interior lo hacía desear responderle.

-Tsunade-sama, debemos comenzar a preparar los funerales de quienes han muerto en batalla, antes de que se propague alguna infección o ninjas renegados vengan en busca de sus cuerpos, somos demasiado vulnerables, no podemos permitirnos más tiempo…

-Lo sé Ibiki, comiencen a prepararlos…

La Hokage estaba realmente exhausta, Sakura e Ino estaban dando rondas entre los heridos, la mayor parte de la población ya estaba instalada en las tiendas donde pasarían sus días hasta que la aldea volviera a estar en pie, la mayoría ya estaba estable y ayudaba a limpiar y remover escombros, repartir los víveres y llevar agua.

Al fin Yamato, Sai y Anko habían vuelto, Yamato estaba con Naruto que no había vuelto a decir gran cosa después de que encontrara a Iruka y Kakashi.

-Yamato-sencho…

-Naruto, sin duda Kakashi-sensei está orgulloso de ti.

-Pero no pude salvarlo.

-Saber que has salvado lo más valioso de lo que él defendió cada día de su vida, es suficiente.

Anko estaba ayudando en la evaluación de los daños de la aldea, había visto por un momento a Iruka y después la habían llamado, ella quería quedarse al lado de su amigo, pero ahora no era ese su lugar, solo esperaba terminar sus deberes antes de que Iruka despertara y asi llegar a cuidarlo. –La herida es demasiado profunda, debemos esperar una reacción dentro de 4 o 6 horas, si tarda más quizás debamos trasladarlo a otra aldea… -¿Y dónde esta Kakashi-san?.-Es uno de los caídos en combate… KUSO!

Iruka despertó estaba solo y conectado a un pequeño monitor que marcaba y registraba su pulso y chakra, también estaba conectado a un tubo de suero y otro de sangre, apenas pudo ver que era de noche, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no lograba recordar porque estaba ahí. -¿Kakashi?

Nagato al fin había despertado, Konan estaba fuera aún ayudando y preparando el cuerpo de Yahiko para el funeral, la persona que estaba a su lado era una joven de cabello corto rosado, que se notaba muy cansada, estaba revisando algo en un monitor y anotaba rápidamente en una libreta, tenía los ojoso verdes y se notaba que había estado llorando.

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde esta Konan?

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar la voz profunda y ahogada de Nagato. –Ella está fuera la llamaré apenas termine de revisarle.

-Gracias

-Perdóname por todo esto.

-Ha conocido a Naruto y ha conocido su forma de ver el mundo, nuestro sensei, esta sin duda muy orgullos de haberle convencido de no destruir nuestro hogar.

-Ahora no son más que ruinas.

-Pero nos levantaremos, mientras no arranquen nuestra raíz, nuevos brotes nacerán.

-¿Tú también fuiste alumna de Jiraya-sama?

-No

-Pero has dicho "nuestro sensei"

-Me refiero a Kakashi Hatake. Él fue nuestro sensei después de que Iruka-sensei nos hizo los exámenes de la academia para volvernos gennin, ellos discutían mucho por nosotros, pero ambos nos querían ver como ninjas capaces de proteger nuestra aldea, su aldea y por eso se que Iruka-sensei estará aun más orgulloso de Naruto, para él Naruto es como un hijo y Kakashi, Kakashi aunque su alumno preferido era Sasuke-kun, estoy segura de que hasta el último momento de su vida, confió en el poder de Naruto del cual le hablo a Chiyo-sama.

-¿Cuál es ese poder?

-El de convencer a las personas a ver con más optimismo la vida. Yo creo que Iruka-sensei le ayudo a no perderlo y desarrollarlo, él fue el primero en reconocer a Naruto como una persona viva y digna de amor y cuidado. Naruto fue él causante de que se conocieran y se unieran tanto, ahora Naruto está muy triste porque piensa que por no haber llegado antes los ha separado…

-Kakashi Hatake, oí de él y sus hazañas, el ninja de los mil jutsus.

-Sí, han dispuesto que su cuerpo y el de su amigo descansen en tumbas contiguas asi no olvidaremos el pacto que se ha hecho. Ahora debo ir a buscar a su amiga procure no hablar demasiado aun no esta lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sakura salió de la tienda y fue directo a buscar a Konan, Tsunade ya estaba descansando. –Buenas noches su amigo Nagato ha despertado, puede verlo un momento, pero no lo haga hablar mucho aún esta débil, le tomara varios días alcanzar apenas un nivel de chakra aceptable.

-Gracias.

Konan se dirigió a donde Nagato y Sakura a buscar a Naruto, aun no había dejado que atendieran del todo sus heridas.

-Nagato, me han dicho que ya has despertado-. Nagato abrió los ojos lentamente.-Así es Konan, yo quiero regresar a la aldea y cambiar nuestra vida tal como Yahiko quería, como realmente lo deseaba Jiraya-sama, pero ahora ahí algo más importante… y necesito de tu ayuda.

Iruka había logrado moverse por el campamento sin ser visto, cuando llego a donde estaba el cuerpo de Kakashi pudo observar como los médicos y varios ANBU, preparaban el resto de los cuerpos para ser sepultados. –No, no tú solo necesitas calor, y luz, te llevaré a nuestra casa y te cuidaré hasta que despiertes, yo no te dejaré.

Lo tomo nuevamente en sus brazos y se dirigió con él a la casa de la familia Hatake, esta propiedad había sufrido daños menores por estar algo separada del resto de la aldea.

-Iru-chan se ha llevado el cuerpo de Kakashi, se ha ido a la casa Hatake…

-¡Pakkun! ¿Por qué no las detenido?

-Porque Iruka-san aun no entiende lo que ha sucedido. Y yo solo no podré convencerlo y necesito de su ayuda Anko-san.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de los Hatake.

-Y esa es mi historia otosan. Creo que ahora podré ir contigo y ver a mamá.

-No lo sé Kakashi, sin duda yo se que me has perdonado y que mi momento de reunirme con ella a llegado, pero creo que tu momento de ir con nosotros aun no llega. Esa voz, la voz de Iruka te sigue llamando no con dolor si no con esperanza. Hijo aquello que yo te quite en mi desesperación y tristeza, él te lo ha devuelto en amor y confianza.

-Pero ya estoy aquí desde hace rato y no creo poder regresar, aunque lo deseo.

-Ten fe Kakashi.

-Sensei.

-Sí, hace un rato he podido hablar con mi hijo y se que aún te necesitan, yo sé que aun hay una esperanza para ti y seguir ayudando en el cambio del mundo, lo sé, solo ten fe

-Nagato, pero será muy peligroso, podrías quedar morir.

-Solo si intentará ahora revivir a todos, pero ya no es posible ha pasado mucho tiempo y sus almas podrían ser corrompidas o quedar atrapadas en el limbo, pero si me concentro solo en una persona podré lograrlo de forma segura, se que no moriré, pero quedaré demasiado débil y por eso Konan te necesito para que lleves a cabo nuestro pacto con Konoha y también para que vayas a buscar a quien puede ayudarme a completar este deseo.

-Bien, si lo has decidido, habrá que hacerlo antes de que se cumplan las 9 horas.

Konan ayudo a Nagato a trazar varios sellos en el piso…

_-__Kakashi vuelve, vuelve de donde estés, yo soy tu hogar_

Era más de media noche Iruka estaba sentado en el piso recargado contra la pared, entre sus brazos sostenía a Kakashi a quien la luz de la luna iluminaba haciéndole parecer más joven y más hermoso, tranquilo sin respirar… Se había encerrado en el salón principal, Pakkun y Anko llegaron y trataron de encontrar una entrada libre, pero Iruka las había bloqueado todas.

-¡Maldición!, Pakkun ve por ayuda por favor trae a Yamato y Sakura, también a Sai

-Ya los traigo-. Pakkun se volvió hacía los campamentos su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar la apariencia del humo si no se daba prisa se iría devuelta con el resto de los Ninken sin completar su misión sin decirle a Iruka que si lo deseaba dos de ellos le harían compañía.

Anko comenzó a gritar para hacerse oír por Iruka, -¡Iruka, abre la puerta o la tiro a golpes, no esta bien lo que haces te estas dañando y también a Kakashi-san, Abre la puerta¡ ¡ABRE!

Gruesas y profundas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Iruka, algunas resbalaban por sus mejillas, otras caían sobre el rostro del ninja copia, cuando esto ocurría Iruka las limpiaba con su mano y después le alisaba el cabello diciéndole en voz muy baja _–Kakashi vuelve, vuelve de donde estés, yo soy tu hogar-. _Iruka lo abrazaba con más fuerza para volver a permanecer en silencio, hasta que sus lágrimas volvieran a caer, por dentro no había parado de gritar ni un segundo, desde que lo encontrará entre más y más escombros de lo que había sido Konoha.

_-__Kakashi vuelve, vuelve de donde estés, yo soy tu hogar-. Esta lágrimas, ellas vienen del mar de lo inmenso de todo, lo que cubre esta tierra, lo que hace funcionar a todo, saben saladas y hablan por si solas, vienen desde el más profundo sentimiento. Estas lágrimas_

_Te pueden decir gracias, te amo, te extraño, son un mar infinito de odio yo te necesito._

-¿Tú eres Iruka-sensei?

-Sí

-Nagato necesita de tu ayuda, pero antes quiere saber el porque amas tanto a Kakashi

-Porque es bueno y gentil, porque se ha mostrado conmigo con todos sus sueños y temores, porque con él la vida es mucho más alegre y fácil de llevar.

_-Hazlo Konan_

-Nagato necesita parte de tu chakra y de tu energía viva para intentar traer de vuelta a Kakashi, lo que significa que si lo consigue quedarás unido a él por siempre, así él decida alejarse de ti una parte de tu alma siempre será parte de la suya.

Iruka escucho la propuesta de Konan con toda su atención y después de un segundo dejo el cuerpo de Kakashi sobre el suelo, con el mayor de los cuidados.

-Debes responder ya, no ahí mucho tiempo…

-_Kakashi, vuelve conmigo, porque sé que aun no es tu tiempo, tendré que aprender a dejarte ir a partir de hoy, pero eso no hará menos mi amor por ti, vuelve conmigo que hoy y si lo deseas, por siempre seré tu hogar. Vuelve Kakashi Hatake, vuelve porque yo aun no te he dicho a los ojos Te amo._

-Bien hijo mi momento de volver con tu madre ha llegado y creo que a ella le dará más gusto escuchar de mi tu historia hasta este día que de ti que aun debes volver y ayudar en el cambio del mundo.

-Kakashi agradece a Iruka-sensei por cuidar del corazón de mi hijo y tú sigue a su lado protegiéndolo y enseñándole lo que es la verdadera fuerza.

-Hazlo por favor Nagato-san

La voz de Iruka dejo de escucharse como un eco y se materializo justo del otro lado de la hoguera Minato y Sakumo sonrieron y levantaron la mano derecha en señal de despedida, una reverencia y Kakashi pudo sentir la mano de Iruka tirando de él y llevándolo a la luz y el calor de la tierra.

-Ahora están rotos los sellos, puedes entrar. Llévenlos de vuelta al campamento.

Anko entro a toda prisa. Pakkun pudo correr nuevamente con fuerza lo que lo hizo saber que su guardián estaba de vuelta.

Iruka volvió a donde estaba el cuerpo de Kakashi y sentándose nuevamente lo tomo entre sus brazos, el corazón de Kakashi volvía a latir y con cada pulsación el calor regresaba a él, Iruka lo abrazo con más fuerza y le dio una sonrisa, como aquella que le dio la primera vez que se vieron.

-Iru-chan, en la oscuridad pude escuchar tu voz…

-Kakashi, yo iré por ti al fin del mundo.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo.

Anko, Sai, Yamato, Sakura y Naruto no podían creer lo que veían, pero sabían que no era un genjutsu. Pakkun se acerco a ellos y comenzó a olfatear a Kakashi.

-Estas de vuelta Kakashi-kun.

Konan volvió donde Nagato que había caído en coma, pero su nivel de chakra aun estaba estable, la ayuda de Iruka había sido lo que no solo había traído de vuelta a Kakashi si no también había ayudado a mantener estable a Nagato y no dejarlo morir aunque aun asi necesitaría varios días para volver a tener una salud que lo hiciera poder volver a su aldea.

La leyenda del Sharingan Kakashi, seguía viva, esa misma noche Tsunade lo reviso y encontró todo su sistema funcionando sin alteraciones, pero había algo en él más cálido, más gentil… Después reviso a Iruka quien estaba débil pero estable, su herida no había sufrido ningún daño severo solo necesitaría más tiempo del esperado en sanar, de alguna forma Iruka seguía siendo Iruka, pero Tsunade puso sentir que parte de él ya no estaba y una parte de Kakashi al mismo tiempo crecía en él.

Habían pasado casi 10 días del ataque de Pain a Konoha, ese mismo día Konan y Nagato después de ofrecer una ofrenda a Yahiko partieron a su aldea, al día siguiente Tsunade iría en compañía de Shizune, Yamato y Anko a la reunión de los 5 Kages, dejando a Kakashi como el guardian y protector de la aldea.

Sin duda el gran cambio del mundo ninja estaba cerca, sin duda la hora de enfrentar sus miedos había llegado, Iruka lo podía sentir, pero por ahora estaba acostado al lado de Kakashi que dormía entre sus brazos nuevamente.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana iluminaba el rostro de Kakashi, haciéndolo lucir cansado y un poco más viejo, pero respiraba tan pacíficamente como un niño recién nacido con todos sus sueños guardados en su corazón.

Iruka lo miro nuevamente y cerrando los ojos hizo una plegaría pidiendo por todos sus seres queridos, por quienes ya se habían ido, por el futuro del mundo que conocía y los cambios que deseaba trajera la generación de Naruto, por las hojas que aun eran brotes en las ramas del árbol de Konoha.

* * *

Sí, lo que yo quería era no dejar regresar a Kakashi y hundir a Iruka en la tristeza, para después mostrar como podía ser capaza de salir de ella porque tenía una nueva misión personal, sí si yo quiero que ellos dos tengan una linda familia ^^.

Quiero imaginar que Masashi Kishimoto tuvo un sentimiento igual al mío por lo cual decidío regresar a Kakashi, cosa que le agradezco, el mismo sentimiento por el cual Iruka no lo deja ir, saber que aun le faltan grandes cosas por hacer.

Últimas notas: Este fic lleva el titulo de una canción y la letra es lo que le dice Iruka a Kakashi antes de Konan le pregunte a Iruka el porque quiere tanto a Kakashi, la interprete es **Carla Morrison.**

La frase "En la oscuridad escuche tu voz", es mi favorita de Hellboy (**Mike Mignola**)se la dice Liz a Hellboy ya casi al final de la cinta (**Guillermo del Toro**), Sí moria porque ellos la dijeran.

No sé si podré acomodar de forma que me deje feliz la siguiente parte del capitulo 8 de "el legado de Mostaza", para esta semana, puede parecer horrible que me concentre en escribir otro fic y no en terminar uno que ya tengo, pero en verdad sentí la necesidad de publicar esta idea, espero les guste y me lo dejen saber. Saludos


	2. La fuerza de gravedad

Está historia nació de un comentario en un foro yaoi ¿Cómo agradecería Iruka a Kakashi, salvarle la vida? esta es la forma en que yo lo imagine y espero que les guste, un fic sencillo que deje fluir buscando darle paso al resto de mis historias pendientes. Gracias.

Sabemos que **Masashi Kishimoto** es el dueño absoluto del universo de Naruto y ustedes saben que mis historias son **yaoi**.

* * *

**+La fuerza de gravedad+**

Todos en la aldea estaban agradecidos con Naruto por haberles salvado la vida y por hacer al líder de Akatsuki cambiar de opinión. Iruka se sentía realmente feliz de que su alumno favorito comenzará a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía, tenía muchas ganas de verlo para decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, pero antes que eso quería ver a Kakashi y agradecerle por haberle salvado la vida, se sentía realmente en deuda por eso, pero más que eso feliz de que Kakashi lo hubiera salvado... eso lo hacía sentirse cohibido, aunque eso siempre le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de Kakashi, eso y terminar discutiendo, pero aun así le tenía una gran estima ya que él le había dicho que no había nadie más capaz que él para influir en la forma de ser Naruto y de las nuevas generaciones.

Tenía que encontrarlo y agradecerle por salvar su vida, por haber sido tan buen maestro de su hermano, asegurarse de que estaba vivo y bien, tenía que verlo, pero mucho antes que eso tenía que cumplir con su deber como ninja.

Fue un golpe duró llegar al lugar que había ocupado la academia ninja, los recuerdos, no se hicieron esperar. La primera vez que llegó a ese lugar tomado de las manos de sus padres, las amistades que había hecho y que le habían ayudado a superar en parte su perdida. Su primer día como profesor y el tiempo que le costo aprender a burlar todas y cada una de las bromas que sus alumnos le jugaban, sin querer desquitarse. Cuando Naruto y él no se llevaban bien... todos esos recuerdos eran valiosos y ahora estaban bajo piedras y escombros.

-Llevará tiempo volver a estar de pie...

-¿Cómo estás Iruka-sensei?

-Bien sólo yo... sólo.

Iruka giro y el gesto sonriente de Kakashi lo miraba, era increíble como con un solo guiño podía expresar, enojo, emoción, felicidad... ¿amor?.

-Me alegra. Estaba preocupado por ti así que vine a buscarte. Ahora Naruto descansa un momento, mientras Sakura lo revisa yo...-. La voz de Kakashi fue bajando de volumen hasta que Iruka tuvo que acercarse un poco par escucharlo. - ... quise saber de ti... después de que Pain intento atacarte.

-Gracias, yo iba a buscarte pero tenemos que evaluar los daños completos y empezar a levantar las tiendas de campaña, instalar a los heridos y en fin... serán tiempos de mucho trabajo.

-Ya veo, bueno yo tengo que ir con los demás... hasta luego.

Kakashi se despidió y desapareció, a Iruka le pareció que su gesto era de resentimiento, pero con todo el trabajo que tenía por delante lo mejor era cumplirlo primero y después ocuparse de buscarlo, no podía agradecerle como si sólo le hubiera cedido el paso.

Kakashi fue a donde Shizune y sus alumnos para conocer sus estados de salud, le informaron que Tsunade aun estaba dormida y que temían cayera en coma por tanto chakra y energía natural que había utilizado.

-Eh, Kakashi-sensei, sabes dónde está Iruka-sensei. Creí que vendría a verme.

-Está evaluando Konoha junto con otros ninja, seguramente vendrá después.

Su voz era grave, molesta, rasposa. Esperaba algo más que un "gracias" al menos unas cuantas palabras un apretón de manos... algo. -¿Por qué Iruka, no entendía porque había corrido a salvarlo a él y sólo a él?

-Tus alumnos están bien, sólo cansados, ahora es tu turno Kakashi-sensei...

Se había decidido que Danzo fuera el sexto Hokage, Iruka lo había escuchado, sabía que le había quitado el lugar a Kakashi y junto con el resto de los shinobi estaba seguro que está era una mala desición. Tenía que darse prisa y ver a Kakashi, saber si él por lo menos estaba enterado de su nominación, lo que importaba era verlo, quería verlo...

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Mmm

-¿Ya has comido?

-No, apenas han terminado de revisarme.

-Pues baja para cenar.

Kakashi bajo la vista y vio a Iruka sonreírle y poner sobre el suelo un mantel con algunos contenedores de comida.

-¿Ya terminaste tus deberes sensei?

-No, pero quería verte, agradecerte... Naruto está con sus amigos, iré con él más tarde. Yo...

-¿Qué?, pensé que ya lo habías hecho.

-¿Qué?, no tú salvaste mí vida y la del ninja que estaba herido, un simple gracias, no es suficiente.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, Kakashi se acerco y se sentó sobre el mantel.

-He, traído un poco de verduras y arroz, no es mucho, pero te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas.

Iruka estaba sentado a su derecha preparando un tazón con un poco de todo, Kakashi lo miraba ansioso por saber si la comida era su forma de agradecer.

-Aquí tienes Kakashi-san

-Gracias.

-Yo creí que todo había acabado para mi cuando Pain se paro frente a mi, yo no tenía intención de decirle de Naruto, pero estaba seguro que vivo o muerto él me habría sacado la información. Sus ojos estaban llenos de resentimiento. Por eso estoy aun más orgulloso de Naruto.

-El aprendió lo más valioso de ti.

-No lo creo.

-Claro que sí, aprendió a tener fe y no rendirse jamás.

-Jejeje, tú también le has enseñado a ser fuerte y constante. Te agradezco el cuidarlo, para mi es como un hijo.

-Iruka-sensei, ¿Realmente pudiste ver las intenciones de Pain en sus ojos?

-Sí, sus ojos mostraban resentimiento, dolor y unas profundas ganas de venganza, pero entre todo eso había esperanza, de alguna forma la misma esperanza de Jiraya-sama, de hacer de este un mundo mejor...

-¿Y en mis ojos que puedes ver?

Iruka giro y vio a Kakashi verlo fijamente, como cada vez que lo hacía. El joven profesor se sonrojo un poco.

-Pues es un poco difícil, cuando sólo puedo ver tu ojo derecho, pero...

Acercándose y poniéndose frente al ninja copia, Iruka lo observo fijamente.

-Cansancio, alegría, preocupación, ansiedad, decisión... amor.

El sonrojo de Iruka aumento y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y si me quito esto y esto?

Nuevamente dirigió la vista al rostro de Kakashi, su sonrojo aumento al poder verlo, su piel pálida, su gesto amable un rostro perfecto, como lo había imaginado, pero la realidad lo hacía más hermoso, sus impulsos de tocarlo, se volvieron acciones, extendió sus manos para poder tocarlo, para sentir a quien lo había salvado a quien tanto quería tener cerca. Quien lo hacía irritarse y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

Las emociones de Iruka estaban aumentando al mismo tiempo que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, era como estar en un campo de fuerza y Kakashi era el centro.

Kakashi estaba quieto aguardando el contacto con la piel de Iruka, de sólo imaginar la sensación, sus sentidos se alteraban y su respiración se agitaba, se alegraba tanto de estar más cerca que antes de él, de verlo vivo frente a él... sonriendo con esos grandes y profundos ojos castaños, con ese gesto tranquilizador y firme.

Sus manos lo tocaron al fin, eran tan cálidas y suaves. Sus sentidos se llenaron, se sintió tan alegre de estar con vida, tan agradecido de respirar el aroma de Iruka.

-Kakashi-san, gracias por salvar mí vida, yo, yo te lo agradezco en verdad...

Iruka se acerco mientras agradecía, sus labios terminaron la frase en los labios de Kakashi, el ninja copia exploto y abrazo a Iruka como si fuera la misma vida. Sus labios eran acariciados, encerrados y mojados por los de Iruka, su piel ardía con el calor del profesor, sus sentidos se desbordaban en cada latido, sus sentimientos estaban despiertos. El estaba vivo, ambos estaban vivos.

-Mí vida es tuya.

-Tuya por siempre...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saber su opinión, por ahora me despido. Saludos


	3. Lejos Cerca

**Hola, siento como si hubieran pasado años, pero con una aparición especial vengo a dejar un nuevo fic gracias al capitulo 191 del Naruto Shippuden ¬¬**

**Ya saben, Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño del universo de Naruto, pero ni él podrá contra el KakaIru ñacañaca, por lo tanto saben que está es otra historia yaoi 100% dedicada a mis ninjas sexys, perfectos y maravillosos. Gracias**

**Aceptenlo el KakaIru conquistará el mundo xD**

* * *

**+Lejos... Cerca+**

–¿Esa mujer y tú?

–Hanare...

–Sí, Hanare y tú, Naruto dice que es tu novia.

Kakashi al fin se dio la vuelta y miro de frente a Iruka. –Eso quisieron creer ellos, pero la verdad es que apenas si nos conocimos... –se quedó pensativo, por alguna razón Iruka lo miraba sin su habitual sonrisa, expectante a cada gesto, movimiento y cada palabra suya

–... Hanare y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños y le dije cosas sobre las nubes y eso es todo, hasta el día de ayer que volvimos a encontrarnos.

–Ya veo, pues espero vuelvan a encontrarse.

–Gr-gracias...

Iruka trato de darle una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible, Kakashi no paso por alto ese hecho y supo que algo no iba bien con Iruka-sensei.

No hizo más que permanecer el resto de la tarde bajo el mismo árbol donde su equipo les había caído, literalmente, encima, sin poder contener la sonrisa y un sonrojo al recordar el beso, ¿_Es qué eso había sido un beso?_, no, sólo juntaron sus labios y los de él iban cubiertos por su mascara, no _definitivamente eso no había sido un beso_.

Lo que importaba es que ahora tenía un nuevo jutsu que le permitiría entrar en la mente de las personas sin que pudieran detectarlo, sin necesidad de usar el Sharingan o ser del clan Yamanaka. Ojala hubiera recordado eso antes, así podría haber conocido lo que pasaba por la mente de Iruka-sensei y saber porque lo miraba de forma tan triste y fría.

–Quizás también le gusto Hanare. –Ante ese pensamiento sintió que algo se contraía en su estomago, así que decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

–¡Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto corría hacía él por lo que se detuvo para darle tiempo de alcanzarlo. –¿Qué sucede Naruto?

–Nada, sólo quiero saber si estas bien después de que tu novia se fue.

–Naruto... –Kakashi sabía que no había forma de evadir esa conversación. –Naruto, ella realmente no era mí novia, pero les agradezco su entusiasmo, aun así tienen que aprender a no meterse donde no los llaman.

–Pero, pero nosotros sólo queríamos saber y además Iruka-sensei siempre nos dice, _cuiden de Kakashi-sensei_ –Naruto imito la voz de Iruka y puso una sonrisa en su rostro parecida a la que el sensei le otorgaba cada vez que se encontraban, pero cien veces era mejor la de Iruka.

–Pues lo han hecho bien. Ahora ve a descansar, mañana temprano tenemos mucho que hacer.

Naruto asintió y se despidió de Kakashi deseándole buenos sueños.

Así que Iruka les pedía que lo cuidaran y no sólo se preocupaba por sus ex alumnos. Al parecer ese día estaba destinado a ser de sorpresas, una nube de humo blanco fue todo lo que dejo por rastro en la calle principal de Konoha.

TOC, TOC,

Los golpes a la puerta hicieron responder a Iruka con un –¡Voy!– desde la cocina.

TOC. TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC... TOC

–Un momento ya... Kakashi-san

–Iruka-sensei.¿Yo te gusto?

–¿Qué? –ante tal pregunta Iruka tiró el cucharón que sostenía en una de sus manos, se sonrojo como nunca antes Kakashi lo había visto. Tartamudeo letras y se agacho para recoger lo que fuera que hubiera tirado.

Al tratar de ponerse de pie pudo sentir las manos de Kakashi aferrándose a sus brazos, Iruka estaba tan rojo como un tomate; tratando de calmar su corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho...

–Iruka, respóndeme por favor.

Iruka desvió la mirada tratando de ganar tiempo y encontrar un poco de cordura. Tenía que serenarse, _¿Qué podía hacer?_, _aceptarlo o negarlo_, como fuera seguramente Kakashi haría algo extraño y él no tenía ganas de contenerse. Entonces fijo su hermoso par de ojos color chocolate en los ojos disímiles de Kakashi, sí ambos, el de orbe negra y el rojo, el Sharingan brillaba intensamente mucho más, de lo que él lo había imaginado. Kakashi apenas si respiraba sin duda había contenido todos y cada uno de sus sentidos a la espera de la respuesta de él.

–Sí...-fue todo lo que pudo decir, Kakashi volvió a respirar sin dejar de verlo. El examen chunin, no antes, en la academia, no antes en una misión, no, mucho más atrás, cuando era adolescente y volvía a la villa convertido en un héroe, no antes cuando salía a una de tantas misiones. No imposible, más atrás cuando según él lloraba a solas y escondido de todos por la muerte de su padre. ¡Sí! Ahí Iruka lo miraba desde la copa de un árbol mientras practicaba su equilibrio–. –Kakashi había mirado a todos lados, menos al cielo y se escondió tras unos matorrales y ahí comenzó a llorar la muerte de Sakumo, hasta quedarse dormido. Llamando a sus padres, hasta que un montón de perros lo encontraron y uno a uno se fueron echando alrededor de él. ¡Horas! Iruka lo había observado por horas.

Pudo verse a si mismo entregando a Naruto con Jiraya y a Sakura con Tsunade para ser tomados como sus nuevos alumnos, pudo verse lamentando su fallo como maestro de Sasuke... la platica en el tejado fue el último recuerdo que pudo ver y entonces recapacito; en cada una de esas veces Iruka le obsequiaba una hermosa sonrisa, menos cuando se enteraba de que él y Hanare eran pareja–.

...

–Sí.

Sus sentidos le dieron con todo, tomando nuevas fuerzas se puso en pie, ayudando a Iruka quien seguía tan rojo, que creyó tenía toda su sangre contenida en la cabeza.

Una vez de pie Kakashi sonrió y sin más bajo su mascara y se acerco a Iruka tomándolo nuevamente de ambos brazos.

–Yo también.

Iruka trato de golpearse en las piernas con el cucharón que sostenía en una de sus manos, pero los labios de Kakashi bastaron para hacerlo saber que esto no era un sueño.

Sus labios eran finos, suaves y cálidos y se unían a los suyos como si fueran un imán. Iruka respondía cada beso y llevó sus brazos a la espalda del jounin que lo empujo al interior del apartamento...

Sin dejar de besarse, Kakashi comenzó a desatar el protector frontal y después a bajar el cierre del chaleco.

–Kak... ashi.

–Mmm

–Tus manos

–¿Qué tienen?

–Están frías.

–Entonces... quémalas con tu calor.

Kakashi, no dejaba de besar a Iruka con ganas de más, hasta que Iruka se topo con el brazo del sillón y un olor extraño invadió su nariz.

–L-la comida...

–Mañana iremos a cenar, lo prometo.

–¡No! La comida se quema. –Al fin Iruka logro soltarse del abrazo del ninja copia y se dirigió de prisa a la cocina donde apago el fuego que ya quemaba la cena. –Arruinada...

–Te la compensare

Kakashi, se abrazo a la cintura de su chunin y comenzó a soltar la cinta que contenía su cabello, con los dientes. Iruka sonrió y se giro para volver a besar a Kakashi. Al fin era suyo y nada lo apartaría de él. NADA.

Kakashi pensó que eso sí era un beso, eso sí era amor.

-FIN-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y me dejen saber su opinión.

También quiero disculparme por el enorme retraso sufrido en mis trabajos, pero si supieran que el mundo real se ha vuelto muy complicado y enredado, pero vuelvo a asegurar que no los he dejado botados ni mucho menos, por hay tengo casi lista una sorpresa para Navidad, año nuevo y día de Reyes xDD! y juro solemnemente que al menos uno de los fics ya presentado llegará a su fin antes que el año. Saludos.


	4. La Propuesta

Los personajes del universo de Naruto pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, quien espero y confió ya pronto termine con su tortura y le de un final digno a su creación.

Quien no lo sepa mis historias son completamente yaoi, así que avisados están. Saludos

* * *

**+La Propuesta+**

–Y si nos besamos y vemos qué se siente.

Iruka Dio un paso hacía atrás... ¿Cómo era posible que Kakashi le estuviera proponiendo semejante cosa? después de que lo había retado, cuestionado y dejado en ridículo frente al Hokage y la elite ninja de Konoha. ¡No! Seguramente escucho mal. ¡Sí, era eso! y dijo –peleamos y vemos qué se siente–. ¿Qué iba a sentirse? Dolor, ganas de ganar y humillar al perdedor, eso era lo que iba a sentirse, y después de su comportamiento de esa tarde, era lo menos que esperaba de Kakashi, un reto donde le dejará claro lo gran ninja que era.

Se planto bien y trago la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca.  
–Muy bien Kakashi-sensei, da tu mejor esfuerzo–. ¡Oh si! El no era un jounin genio, pero era un maestro y si de algo sabia era de tratar con mocosos arrogantes.

Kakashi hizo un gesto de arrogancia y bajo su mascara al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en sus labios. Iruka se quedo de piedra. Para qué se bajaba la mascara... ¿Para qué? Para... La pregunta se contesto sola. Kakashi lo abrazo fuertemente y luchaba por abrir los labios de Iruka con su lengua. Iruka, como pudo agarro con toda su fuerza los brazos de Kakashi para apartarlo pero este arremetió y logro que los dientes de ambos chocaran. – Lo siento, lo siento, no es que no sepa hacerlo, pero... –. Iruka dejo de luchar y se rasco la oreja derecha mientras agachaba la vista, Kakashi lo había tratado de besar, y de romperle los dientes. El silencio entre ambos era una fina capa d hielo, pero ninguno quería romperla. Porque no sabían que hacer después.

1…  
2…  
3 minutos…  
4…  
5…

Silencio… La noche se estaba poniendo mas fría y ellos seguían ahí. Uno frente al otro... Por fin Iruka habló

–¿Por qué quieres besarme?  
–Porque me gustas, me gustas mucho.  
–Soy un hombre, igual que tú  
–Igual que yo, ¡No lo creo! Si así fuera no me hubieras retado y si eres igual a mi, entonces  
no te fijarás en mi. –Kakashi desvió la vista hacía uno de los lados de las calles que se veían desde el tejado, era obvio que Iruka estaba tomando su propuesta como un juego. Y eso no era divertido.

–Yo me refiero a que ambos somos hombres  
–Claro que lo sé, no es como que me este declarando a un pato, ¿Oh, si?–. La sonrisa nerviosa de Iruka se borro al ver la expresión de confusión y posible enojo de Kakashi.

–Yo sé que eres hombre, no se trata del género. Yo simplemente me siento atraído hacía ti y quiero besarte...y estar cerca de ti.

–¡Vaya! –. Iruka se rascaba nervioso la nuca y trataba de esconder sus ganas crecientes de golpearlo. Todo esto lo hacía sentir incomodo, ya no sabía si Kakashi bromeaba o no. Ese hombre estaba loco. –Así que quieres saber qué se siente besarnos.

–¡Sí!

–Muy bien, adelante–. Iruka lo tomo de ambos brazos y se inclino hacia él. Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, ver tan cerca a Iruka, era como ver de frente al sol y no cegarse. Iruka poso sus labios en la frente del ninja copia y luego hiso un camino de besos hacía abajo, hasta llegar a los fríos y secos labios de éste. Kakashi respondió al contacto de manera tosca, pero más dulce que la vez anterior, dejo que los labios Iruka humedecieran los suyos y que poco a poco se acariciaran. Los brazos de Iruka se deslizaron por los suyos hasta llegar a enredarse en su espalda. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que el frio de la madrugada ya no se sentía. Kakashi lo abrazo y dejo sus manos bien aferradas a la cintura de Iruka.

Besarse, para Iruka se sentía como volver a respirar después de casi ahogarse.

Besarse, para Kakashi era ese deseo de vivir que hace tanto tiempo le habían robado.

Sin duda a la mañana siguiente el mundo real los iba a despertar con frio y confusión, pero tenían mucho tiempo para enfrentarlo. Para amarse quizás sólo esa noche…

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado, esta historia nació de las ganas de revivir un gran momento y sólo de eso. Sólo me resta agradecerles a quien se tome el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Gracias! pronto nos estaremos viendo!


End file.
